eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:List of Armorer Equipment by Tier
Basic lists of items are something we typically avoid. Is this something we really need, given that the majority of it is common to all artisans? If it is something we want, should we do it in a category so that it's not just a manual list of things? (IE something like Category: Equipment by Tier and then use the sortkey to sort into 0, 1, 2, etc.). --lordebon 18:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's really annoying to keep everything listed in Categories without any other information about items than their names. I wish there were more lists like this. I created this one because I needed it. Grugg 20:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::If there was an easier way to create these lists, I'm all for that. Grugg 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't have a problem with the list since there isn't a lot of crafter items that boost your skills. But the important thing would be .. what does the item do? Success Chance, skills and so on I added a table for the first tiers so you have a kinda of preview where the page should lead to -- 22:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The tables look like a good start.--Kodia 23:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I have no problem with tables that show various items that boost your skill or the like, that's fine. It's a plain vanilla "list of everything by tier" that I don't like (since they can be easily done with a category and aren't all that useful in my mind). Expanding into a table to show effects is a good start. --lordebon 00:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Even the one page lists can have their place though if people want all of the information on a single page. That's one thing that categories can't do. Categories will alphabetize or subcategorize, but they won't group by alphabetic order AND subcategory. That's where the list pages shine. My personal opinion, however, is that they're harder to keep up. Useful, but harder to keep up and have a tendency to get forgotten.--Kodia 01:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, I originally had tables planned and I wanted to add the locations of each item, but I didn't have enough time. I'll try to get to that later. Chillispike: To what does "set" refer? Grugg 03:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Set should be the Jewelery set the pieces are part of. -- 11:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Filled out all tiers except Tier 8. I'll do that later or let someone else contribute. It's a big one. Grugg 05:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Looking at the items from this view, it's clear that many items are not categorized correctly (i.e., many items listed here have nothing to do with the Armorer class.) We might as well rename this article and build out these tables for all Artisan classes. Grugg 05:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::str, sta, agi, wis, int and vs heat is defo a unneeded information for crafting. ::unneeded: you don't use the items coz of those stats, you would use the items coz uf success chance or +tailor skill (for example ::-- 11:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: Aren't resistances relevant? I'm not sure, but I think you do take certain types of damage when you're crafting. But I don't see how items such as the Portable Cooking Set are relevant to the Armorer. Grugg 19:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you have better heat resists you take less damage if you failed on a craft combo, but you shouldn't use those items because of the heat resis. (heat resis are just a tiny bonus) -- 23:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, they're relevant but insignificant. I'll add them back in. Grugg 23:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I'd say they're so insignificant they are irrelevant. The damage you receive is at no point anywhere near lethal, so you don't really need any kind of resist because of crafting. If a page like this is to be useful (in my opinion) it needs to focus only on things that are truly relevant to crafting, resists is not one of those things. --lordebon 23:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Is the page any less useful because resists for 2 or 3 items are listed? :) Grugg 04:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC)